What Happens When They're not Drunk
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: Summary:This is the sequel to What Happens When They're Drunk.So this is just a continuation of that story except with POV's.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer:I dan't own DragonBall,Z,GT,or are all owned by Toei Animation,Funimation,and Akira Toriyama.

Summary:This is the sequel to What Happens When They're drunk, this is just a continuation of that story except with POV's.

What Happens When They're not Drunk

Vegeta's POV

I'm flying just in any random direction in search for Kakarot.I won't call him Kaka until I sort things out with him.I might have to lower my energy level so he won't know when i'm he senses me coming he might lower his own energy level and try to hide or escape.

I sense him somewhere near Satan City going to take a while to get over there.I look down below me to see humans watching me fly keep watching until i'm out of the area. When I'm all most a quater of the way there he starts to move away from the city. Kakarot can't you stay in one place!

I might as well boost my energy now to fly faster if he can sense me.I can't tell what direction he's moving is that him over there?

"Kakarot!"I call at the figure I believe is figure turns ad looks at me and starts to fly must be tries to get away by fying faster but he should know that i'm faster than him.

Goku's POV

I can't believe Vegeta is chasing me.I'm going to have to fly faster than this to stop him from catching up with me.I look behind me to see how close he is, he's only about ten feet away.I'm going to have to go super saiyan.I acend to super saiyan witch doesn't make more of a diffrence if he goes super saiyan too.

He's going to catch up to me soon since if been flying for a while and starting to get 've reached the waste lands where we fought Cell and Majin buu.I have to stop I going to faint if I keep this up. I land in the waste land and start running man I really am that desprate to get away from just contiues to fly and he's so close that if i stopped for a second he would catch me.

Vegeta's POV

I'm right behind him as he stops and falls to the ground,I land next to him.I finally found you after all that searching.

I pull Kakarot up so that he is laid out across my lap.I begin to run my hand through hi black,spiky turns his head to look at braces himself as if I was going to scream at him.I stop running my hand through his hair.

"Kakarot,we need to talk."I say to glares up at me and turns his head away from me.

"No I won't talk to you jerk."Kakarot says with a harsh tone.I sit him up,supporting his back and look at him with 's still glaring at me,I hate that.

Goku's POV

Vegeta is holding perhaps the weirdest day in my he sucduces me,then he chases me,and now he's looking at me with wonder.

"Why are you made at me?"Vegeta asks props my chin up and looks into my eyes.I close them not wanting to see him.

"Becuase,you can't decide your feelings for me."I say opening my eyes again and begining to let tears drop."You can't decide wheather you love me or just used me."

He wipes my tears away with his a second...hand!Why isn't he wearing his gloves!I shiver in shock."W-Why aren't you wearing your gloves."I ask him,still shivering at the touch of his hand on my face.

"Because,for you I don't need them."He's says leaning down and kissing my forehead then he kisses my cheeks.

I lean up to capture is lips with mine but he moves them out of the way.I started to get frustrated the he would kiss me on the smirks at my frustrated face and lean down to kiss on the lips.I close my eyes and grab the back of his head pressing his lips to mind slips his tougue in my mouth and moves a arm around my waist.

"Ve-geta"I moan into the kiss.I break the kiss."What do you want to talk to me about."

"You want to talk now?"Vegeta said with disapointment.

"I wanted to talk to you about this last time."Vegeta started."I wanted to talk to you about our how will the others take it?Or will our wives allow it."Vegeta says.

Well how did you like this chapter? well It's not over R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: look on the first chapter dammit.

What happens when they're not drunk

" So Vegeta ... What did you want to talk about?" Goku said as Vegeta stood up and began pacing across the ground. Appearing to be lost in a train of thought,Vegeta put his hand below his chin and stopped pacing.

"Vegeta? Do you think this is a bad idea? For us to have a relationship. Because I've been thinking and I don't think you actually care about me... I think you used me and flew out here to follow me just to make me feel better." Goku said and he stared at his hands resting in his lap.

" Kakarot?"

"Oh god-dammit Vegeta!" Goku was begining to become angry, his nostils flaring. Vegeta seemed hurt by Goku's words. He began pacing back and forth again. Next thing Goku knew Vegeta was infront of him in a flash and yanked him up off the ground. Vegeta kissed him harshly for a few seconds, shocking Goku.

"You know what Kakarot. Maybe I do l-lov-love you too. But maybe I'm just too afraid to admit that." Vegeta said as he tossed Goku back onto the ground and walked away from him, leaving Goku feeling like a total jackass.

The two saiyans didn't talk for a while maybe let's say about ten days. Vegeta must have been PISSED at Goku for saying that to him. Now Goku, as always, has somehow ended up on his ass again. Vegeta must have really became an attachment to Goku; he felt like there was nothing he could do to back win that prized possesion he'd lost in a gamble of love and trust.

"Vegeta," Goku thought to himself. He was sure one of these days a friend of his would come aloung, asking him if he could save the world again while they just sit back and watch as he fights a life of death battle. He could just let the universe be conquered or destroyed or whatever people want to do with it just happen, just to see how it would turn out.

" Goku? Goku!," Bulma called out to him just from outside of his humble abode. He hadn't seen Bulma in a while. Maybe she came to invite him to another one of her parties just like a true friend would.

" Oh, hello Bulma. What brings you here?" Goku said as she handed him her phone. What the Hell? I hesitantly grabbed the phone and placed it up to my right ear. " Hello?" I questioned the person on the other side of the line.

"Kakarot!" Shit. It's Vegeta. And I thought my day couldn't get any worse...

"What the hell do you want Vegeta?" Goku said into the phone harshly. Vegeta's breath hitched on the otherside of the phone.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all that I have done to you to make you feel like crap... I was wrong for that and I shouldn't have said things like that in the first place. I should have never gotten you into this situation and I just want to start over." Vegeta said, the sadness carrying obviously through his voice.

"Vegeta I-" Goku tried to say but Vegeta just hung up before he could say anything else. Goku gave the phone back to it's rightful owner and went back into his home shuting it behind him as he went to go pass out on his couch.

So... What did you think? Please review! sorry it's kind of angysty but some people like that kind of shit. No offense...

BYE!


End file.
